


Birthday Eve

by Maluminspace



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maluminspace/pseuds/Maluminspace
Summary: “Ooh!” Calum smiles brightly “an early present?” His beautiful face alight with excitement and curiosity. All traces of the tiredness he’d displayed a few moments ago have disappeared.  “Is it a sexy present?” He asks, quirking one of his thick dark eyebrows in a sexy smirk.Ashton chuckles, leaning down to place a kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead “no… I was gonna savethatsurprise for your actual birthday…”OrAshton goes all out on a birthday present for his boyfriend.





	Birthday Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mermaidcashton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidcashton/gifts).



> This was originally requested by my wife on tumblr with the prompt "you're so fucking adorable"
> 
> I hope you all like it :)

The butterflies in Ashton’s tummy multiply tenfold when the sound of the front door opening and closing echoes across the open plan living space of their cozy apartment. He takes one nervous glance at the present he’d brought his boyfriend for his birthday before stepping out of the bedroom and closing the door behind him.

Calum's kicking off his shoes near the front door, a tired smile adorning his handsome face. “Hi, baby” he yawns “how was your day?”

“Um, great thanks!” Ashton replies with a shy smile, closing the distance between them and placing a kiss to Calum’s cold cheek “yours?”

Calum shrugs but returns the smile “same old…” he replies, crossing the living room to the large sofa, sinking into it thankfully and flicking on the tv with the remote that had been left on the seat earlier. “Do we have any wine left?” he asks sweetly, throwing a hopeful glance at his boyfriend over the back of the sofa.

Ashton nods “I think so, babe. I’ll get you a glass?”

“Awh!” Calum grins “you’re the best!" He blows a kiss to Ashton before turning his attention to the tv.

Ashton shoots a nervous glance over at the closed bedroom door and has to suppress an excited grin at the knowledge of what’s behind it, however he can’t help but worry that he’d gone a little overboard with his boyfriend’s present. “Well it is your birthday eve… I want to spoil you!”

“You’re too cute!” Calum giggles. “If you carry on like this and give me enough wine, I might make it feel like it’s your birthday too…” he glances over the back of the sofa again and aims a playful wink at his boyfriend.

Ashton wiggles his eyebrows as he pours two glasses of wine “well I have an early present for you that just might cement that deal!” He tries hard to keep the nerves out of his voice but he’s sure they show in the little laugh he tacks on to the end of his sentence. He carries the glasses over to the living area and places them down on the coffee table before ensuring he adopts a fairly casual expression as he meets Calum's gaze.

“Ooh!” Calum smiles brightly “an early present?” His beautiful face alight with excitement and curiosity. All traces of the tiredness he’d displayed a few moments ago have disappeared. “Is it a sexy present?” He asks, quirking one of his thick dark eyebrows in a sexy smirk.

Ashton chuckles, leaning down to place a kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead “no… I was gonna save _that_ surprise for your actual birthday…”

Calum narrows his eyes suspiciously. “How many presents have you actually got for me?” He asks, catching Ashton’s hand before he can escape to the bedroom to avoid answering.

“Um…” the older man blushes a little as he scratches the back of his neck nervously with his free hand “just a few, and they’re mostly small…”

“Mostly small?!” Calum interrupts “Ashton… i told you not to go overboard!”

Ashton shrugs “like I said, you deserve to be spoilt.” He can actually feel his cheeks deepening in colour under his boyfriend's glare.

Calum’s suspicious expression melts into one of mingled defeat and excitement, when Ashton's words finally sink in after a moment. “So which one do I get tonight?” He asks, staring up at Ashton with the distinct look of an excited child.

Ashton delays answering, instead placing a lingering kiss to his boyfriend’s lips, unable to resist Calum's joyful little face. “Wait here…” he smiles as he pulls away before padding over to the bedroom, revelling in the joyful little squeak that his announcement pulls from Calum. The older man pushes open the bedroom door and closes it behind him as he flicks on the light. Glancing over to the corner of the room where he’d left the present. A mild panic bubbles up in Ashton's tummy as his eyes fall on to the empty basket. He drops down onto his hands and knees and whispers desperately “where are you gorgeous? Come on out…” He crawls over to the bed and peers beneath it, pulling his phone from his pocket and using the torch function it to illuminate the dark space. Sure enough two big, brown, startled eyes stare back at him. “There you are, missy!” he chuckles “come on… it’s time to meet your daddy.” He places the illuminated phone on the wooden floor before reaching out to pull the puppy from her hiding place. The scared little animal whines and attempts to scrabble away but Ashton manages to catch hold of the little ball of brown fur and pulls her gently out from under the bed. He cuddles the tiny dog close to his chest and scratches her gently under the chin to calm her as he gets to his feet “it’s alright beautiful.” he coos “your daddy will be so excited to meet you!”

“Ash…” Calum calls, his voice is much too close. “Who are you talking to?”

Ashton snaps his head up, eyes locking with Calum’s beautiful brown ones across the room. “You were supposed to wait in the living room…” he splutters, trying rather unsuccessfully to hide the little puppy in his arms.

Calum’s eyes drift down to the little bundle of fur in his boyfriend's arms. His hand flies to his mouth as he gasps in shock. “Ash! is that a…”

Ashton crosses the room, smiling almost guiltily. “Your early birthday present, yeah.” He chuckles softly.

Calum's eyes are wide with wonder as he reaches out to pet the dog gently, “you’re so fucking adorable!” he squeals excitedly.

“Thanks.” Ashton grins proudly, handing the puppy to his boyfriend for her first cuddle with her new daddy.

“I was talking to the puppy…” Calum chuckles as he pulls the dog close to his chest and looks up fondly to meet Ashton’s gaze “but you’re pretty amazing too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a whole bunch of blurbs like this on my tumblr, should I post them all here?
> 
> Please let me know what you think. 
> 
> Comments are much appreciated :)


End file.
